


Apparatus

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Intersex, Intersex Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this another one of your tricks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparatus

While he was generally pleased with the way things were proceeding, so far they had not proceeded precisely as Thor had imagined they would. To begin with: he had always pictured himself laying Loki down on the furs which topped his own bed. Tonight he found himself instead in Loki’s rooms, and Loki had deigned to spread the furs of the beasts he had slain _beneath_ his bed, as rugs. He had no use for the warmth they provided, and instead slept swaddled in silk sheets. 

Thor did not object to this detail. He also did not object when, contrary to his imaginings, Loki scolded him for manhandling his clothes, trying to remove them in the wrong order; Loki pushed Thor’s hands away and said, “Just watch, so you’ll know how to do it next time,” then unbuckled, unclasped, and unlaced himself properly, starting with his boots, then vambraces, belt, sleeves, collar, tunic, breeches, and so on. All the while, his frustration with Thor’s clumsiness lent a ferocity to the act which served to further excite Thor. Loki left his small clothes – fine but simple cloth, with no accompanying contraptions – for Thor to remove. 

The glide of this fabric as Thor pushed it up Loki’s lean middle toward sinewy shoulders was so wonderful, Thor let the hem drop so he could do it again, more slowly the second time. Loki never revealed an inch of his body in public – Thor recalled possibly seeing his wrists, once – and even as small boys they had not been allowed to bathe together, for some reason. The sight of so much of Loki’s flesh, uncovered by his own hand, was worth savoring. 

Though Loki’s fingers were easily the length of Thor’s, Thor’s hands were broader, and so _rough_ , and when he laid these hands on Loki’s supple white skin, it elicited little gasps of surprise, which Loki quickly tamped down in a final effort to preserve his dignity. 

But when he removed the last soft scrap of Loki’s clothing, Thor encountered something which, not only had he had not only not expected – not even _dreamed_ of in his wildest fantasies – but at which his first instinct was to take umbrage. Between Loki’s legs, he found only a smooth, vertical cleft. 

Thor looked Loki in the eye, pointed at it, and growled, “Is this another of your tricks?” 

Now stretched supine on the bed, Loki’s languid expression transformed instantly to an affronted scowl. “It is very real, and it is what I possess. You are welcome to take it or leave it.” 

As Loki did not divulge a sliver of embarrassment or self-consciousness about his condition, Thor was cowed into accepting it himself. He was unable to articulate any of the thousand questions he suddenly had about it. And anyway, it wasn’t as if he had not encountered one of _these_ before. He reached out to touch this soft patch of immaculate skin, meaning to open Loki up with a rough feel. 

The forcefulness of his touch caused Loki to flinch and clamp his thighs shut. “Is that how you treat your wenches?” he snarled. The sharpness of this rebuke convinced Thor that it had been the final straw, and that the evening was effectively over. 

But Loki only sighed, then said, “Just once, can you not be a brute? This is how it’s done.” 

He reached down between his legs, and with the lightest brush of one finger touched the delicate cleft. His caresses, hypnotically rhythmic in Thor’s eyes, were reminiscent of the subtler somatic components of his magic. Briefly, Thor caught sight of a hint of moist pinkness, being coaxed into visibility by the fingertip, but Loki quickly covered it up by stroking himself instead with the flat of his hand. He made little noises of pleasure as, pressing now with both his first and second fingers, he gently teased the slit open. Thor stared raptly at what emerged: first, the pink folds, unable to be concealed now that they had grown so plump with arousal. But then, gradually emerging at their apex, not a bashful little button of pleasure, but a larger bump of ruddy flesh which continued to emerge and lengthen under Loki’s touch, inch by inch, into a stiff, flushed cock with a proud upward curve. It did not boast nearly the length or girth of what Thor possessed, but it was unmistakably masculine.   

Thor replaced Loki’s hand with his own, and Loki allowed him this, though Thor’s hand could not emulate the movements with as much smooth finesse. Viscous wetness was collecting between those plump petals, and Thor dipped his fingers between them, feeling out the source of the clear fluid. 

“I anticipated your arse,” he said as he explored. His tone was ambiguous, possibly suggesting disappointment. 

At this, Loki rolled his eyes. “The Aesir prince is offered full run of the gaming arenas, but he wishes to wallow in the sewers.” 

With more firmness, Thor said, “I came here to _bed Loki_. So advise me: by which of his various apparatus shall I subdue him?” 

Loki smirked at the question, particularly the verb. He tilted his hips and spread his knees to more clearly display his plethora of charms, including the original object of Thor’s anticipation. “Anyone who wishes to make a conquest of Loki would do well to make use of all three.” 

Thor was not opposed to this challenge, but was somewhat puzzled about the best way to accomplish the task, particularly in regards to the most prominent organ. While his own mouth had not been an element of his previous encounters with other men, he had never hesitated to bestow that sort of favor upon the women he bedded, and to forego granting that preliminary pleasure now seemed a detestable break with tradition. Moving himself into position, Thor dipped his head between those invitingly spread thighs and took his first taste of Loki’s cunt. 

He recognized immediately the distinctive musk, with a hint of something metallic, and also of course the stifling humidity that was a fundamental element of a visit to the region. The familiarity got him comfortable, and he was soon glancing upwards with curiosity, to the sleek column of flesh which swayed as Loki rolled his hips. 

Finding himself already firmly established in that territory, it was hardly an extra effort for Thor to simply lick his way upwards, and then further upwards, until he was sampling some similar-tasting but very differently-structured flesh. Having greeted it with the tip of his tongue, it seemed quite natural to suckle on the tip of it, and then after a moment, take it yet deeper. He let his own desires guide him, trying to do to Loki what he enjoyed having done to himself. 

Loki conceded a few noises of appreciation, but at first he seemed mainly inclined to mock Thor for his efforts. “Does Asgard’s most fearsome warrior suck cocks?” he said smugly. 

Thor lifted his head long enough to say, “If, after all the battles that have seen me victorious and the menagerie of monsters I have slain, sucking your cock negates my reputation entirely, I will gladly best twice as many men in combat and destroy twice as many abominations in order to recover my status, and consider it worth the while.” 

“You would,” Loki scoffed, and let his head drop to the pillow as Thor returned to his task. 

Though he spent most of the next several minutes with Loki deep in his mouth, Thor made occasional forays back down to the sweet, wet center of him, receiving equal amounts of gratification from both duties, as they both seemed equally to gratify Loki (once the jeering had run its course). Having said his piece to reinforce his supremacy, Loki happily withdrew into an occasionally noisy but essentially non-verbal state whilst he received Thor’s attentions. The brief burst of language which he later employed to alert Thor that he was getting ready to spend in Thor’s mouth was quite condescending indeed, but also so unbelievably, excitingly filthy that Thor didn’t mind hearing it at all. 

But Thor did not want Loki to believe for one second that he had bested Thor in any way, and so, to correct any assumptions along these lines, a moment after Loki’s great sigh of satisfaction, Thor snaked one arm under him and flipped him onto his front, so that he could enter Loki from behind, the way he preferred to take both his women and his men. Loki gave a grunt of protest for good measure, but thrust his arse in the air nonetheless, giving Thor a clear and captivating view. 

Reaching out with all the delicacy he could muster, Thor spread Loki with the thumb and first finger of his free hand, carefully aiming his enormous thick cock with the other. But Loki’s body was eager; it easily accommodated the great round head when it breached. Soon Thor was gripping Loki’s arse to keep him from driving back, preferring to take his time, let Loki feel every inch of him as he sank in. 

Once fully seated, he then proceeded to pull his cock all the way back out, only for a moment, to use the head to spread the wetness from inside all over, between the inner and outer lips, and down to Loki’s cock, which remained soft but twitched slightly at the hot, slippery caress. 

Thor’s second thrust inside, and third, were as torturously slow as the first, but when he felt a little give inside Loki, a lessening of friction, he increased his pace, discovering gradually but with certainty that Loki was by no means fragile, and soon he was riding him at a gallop, egged on by Loki’s uninhibited cries of pleasure and the nasty wet sounds of plunging over and over into his juicy cunt. 

The few brief moments when he feared he might be having Loki too roughly, and slowed himself, Loki quickly corrected Thor’s mistaken assumption by spitting a hostile encouragement at him and pounding himself against Thor’s cock at the pace he preferred, and then shouting incoherently. Thus emboldened, Thor put his thumb in his mouth to wet it, then pushed it into Loki’s arsehole, not too deep, but firmly enough that he could work the resistant muscle open, for it was next on his list and he wanted it to be ready for him. 

When Loki’s cries became deeper and rough, Thor at first did not realize what was happening. But he continued apace, never faltering in his rhythm, and when he felt the resulting shudders in both Loki’s cunt and his arse, it became apparent to Thor what he had just unintentionally precipitated. 

Loki ordered Thor to slow down, then, but the way he continued to roll his own hips in a little circle suggested that he was not finished quite yet. Thor tried to match and complement Loki’s new, lazy rhythm, finding himself surprisingly amenable to it, especially when accompanied by Loki’s gratified groans. With the additional aural and visual stimuli, Thor did not think he would need a frantic pace in order to finish, himself. But he couldn’t, not just yet. Though tempted to find completion where he was, he needed to fulfill the task Loki had given him. Also, he did not know if it was possible for him to give Loki a baby, and this was no time for a conversation about it, and so to prevent this prospect, he slid his cock out and pushed it into the adjacent orifice. 

Loki’s arsehole did not yield so easily as his cunt had done, despite the preparation it had received. Thor had to bully his way in, using Loki’s copious fluids to ease the way – Thor had felt a fresh gush around himself with Loki’s second climax. Loki, for his part, did not object, though he was making very different noises now: breezy taunts and throaty moans had given way to deep guttural grunts. Even without having come yet, Thor was feeling satisfied; of all the sensations experienced thus far, he savored Loki’s arse the most, and he believed he had properly earned it. At last, he began to focus on emptying his balls, and the feeling of inevitability began to creep into his guts. But then Loki was clenching around him again, crying out in ecstasy. Thor found this shocking, and began to worry that Loki might actually be insatiable. Was Thor going to have to plow him _all night?_

But that very thought, the image in his head of hours worth of hard work on his part still not being enough to satisfy Loki, actually sabotaged the possibility of his being able to last even _moments_ longer. Thor uttered an undignified whimper as he clasped Loki’s hips with both hands. Then he was silent for a moment, and still, and then let loose an enormous roar, as he finally spilled copiously into Loki’s arse, great powerful spurts borne of long anticipation. Loki was still shuddering in the aftermath of his own orgasm and, struggling for words, could only manage to beg Thor for what Thor was already giving him. 

In no hurry, Thor slid himself out slowly, his sigh of relief echoing Loki’s when the head of his softening cock popped out at last. Thor sat back on his heels and had a good long look at his conquest. Loki’s cock hung limply between his legs, and swung slightly as his thighs trembled. His cunt gaped, the folds slick, and his arsehole was puffy and red with use, and from it, as it clenched to close itself, oozed now a trickle of Thor’s seed. Thor thought back to its appearance a mere hour ago, smooth and tight and immaculate, and reveled in his accomplishment. 

This did not last long, however; Loki rolled to one side and scolded Thor for his discourtesy. “If you had your way, you’d probably have me stuffed and mounted like this, with my private parts all hanging out and defiled, as though I were one of your trophies.” 

“I did enjoy mounting you,” Thor mused, following Loki with his eyes. “And stuffing you.” 

Thor averted his eyes while Loki got up to clean himself, only at Loki’s insistence. He listened to the wash basin being refilled from the ewer several times, and the cloth being soaked and squeezed out. By the time Loki returned to bed, and allowed Thor to look upon him again, he had nearly recovered his prior, pristine state, everything between his legs tidily tucked away. But a closer look revealed that it was yet the slightest bit disheveled; Thor discerned one inner lip peeking out. 

Loki had walked all the way around the bed and slipped under the covers on the far side. This gave Thor pause. After his furtive couplings with other men, they tended to go their separate ways; his female companions, on the other hand, usually preferred further, gentle attention after the main event. The fact that Loki had put himself distant, but had not ordered Thor out of his bedchamber entirely, did not make clear which side of the matter Loki came down on. So Thor sidled up to Loki, who faced away from him, and dropped long, lazy caresses on him with weary, heavy hands, seeking the answer. Loki seemed unresponsive, uttering perhaps one grunt of acknowledgement. But when Thor gave up and rolled to the other side of the expansive bed, Loki immediately complained, “Where are you going?” 

With a low chuckle, Thor returned to his side, gathered his brother up in his arms, and pressed self-satisfied kisses to his forehead. He was convinced he had won this encounter outright – as he usually did. “Wonderful, now you’re smothering me,” Loki fumed, but did not struggle against it.


End file.
